Rogue
Rogue (ローグ, Rōgu), is a young male Spirit who is part of the organization, Dragonic Mystics, taking up the role of the DEM spy, working as a Wizard there—in fact, his Wizard Codename is Adeptus Three of the series, which is the old codename of Sora Kakeru. His Angel and Astral Armor was imbued with something dragonic, which in Rogue's case, would a Solar Dragon or Sun Dragon. Rogue, as part of the 7 senior mambers of Dragonic Mystics, is easily the most powerful. He is known as Solar (Spirit Codename) for his amazing abilities of using sunlight and dragon-ish attacks. Rogue is often compared to Kurumi Tokisaki in terms of power and skill as a Spirit, and compared to Mana Takamiya and Ellen Mira Mathers for Wizard abilities. He appears in the fanon storyline, Date A Live: Infinity along with the rest of the Dragonic Mystics' members as a deuteragonist. History Very little is known about Rogue's past, the first time he appeared to society was nearly four years ago when he showed himself to Azai Yamamoto in order to bring down DEM, this was possible taking in the fact Rogue knew a lot about Spirits and Wizards, since he researches both of them since he had tooken an intersest. Rogue didn't care if DEM is still standing or not, he wanted to meet other Spirits who had Dragon-like auras and attacks. Rogue then started to gather information around Earth and after three years, he decided to affiliate into AST as a Wizard in order to spy on DEM and AST, Rogue used his connections and after getting a certain information. But Rogue's abilities were beyond any of the Wizards currently at AST so he was then transfered to DEM, which Azai became excited about as Rogue is finally be able to rather top-secret information. However, the secret info were for top-ranking Wizards only. Rogue had to work harder and harder and it all paid off once he was at the rank of Adaptus Three, which was an incredible rank, only behind Mana and Ellen. To this day, he still is gathering information and working hard at DEM to keep his rank and only visiting Dragonic Mystics' main base only a couple of times. Appearance Rogue is 172.9cm tall, well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the storyline. He's also described through other characters' impressions as serious and competent-looking. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the most minimum level. One thing that would be his "dragon mark" would have to be his glowing blue eyes that seems to be "seeing your soul and mind" when he's angry or irritated. He has dark hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several unevenly cut bangs. Rogue is normally wearing his green, white, and black school uniform-like outfit, with a eight-petaled flower emblem on his blazer on the right sleeve. His Dragonis Mystics tattoo is on his right chest and is navy blue in color. Personality Rogue is intelligent and analytical, as he is an weapon engineer. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile ( normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly). They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). Contrary to his own belief, Rogue has a faint degree of emotions and can be kind and caring towards his friends, though he is often irritated by some of them as well. While he cannot feel lust, he can still feel aroused by the actions of certain women. He also acknowledges the charms of females. He also worries about his reputation and has some sense of pride though he doesn't seek to attract attention. Plot |-| Date A Live: Infinity = |-| Roleplays = Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite using his street-fighting prowess more often than not, Rogue is indeed extremely skilled in the ways of handing a sword. With hiis Wizard sword, Rogue can cleave through both armoured Wizards with ease; his sword is so heavy that it can slice through regular weapons and armour in a single slash. In terms of close combat however, Rogue uses a rather balanced style; being balanced out between the various specializations of the other forms of swordsmanship, covering many of the basic moves, but focusing on overall moderation. It has a relaxed focus on bladework, designed as a simple, easy to use form, though it is also absolutely deadly. Rogue's swordsmanship is enough to inflict a lethal blow through sheer speed and precision without staining his beautiful blade with crimson—the incredible force exerted via a mere swing of the sword is enough to tear the air and release a blade of wind which can slice through buildings. Rogue's precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of his sword; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Rogue often purposely avoids striking the foe's vital parts (those that can cause severe damage). Instead he only incapacitates them or otherwise prevents them from continuing a fight; though despite what one would think. '''Master Marksman: When Rogue is being a Wizard for the time being, or simply does not feel like relying on it, his primary form of combat is the pistol affectionately referred to as Aetheruis. When firing Aetheruis, Rogue is noted to always have very keen accuracy. He rarely ever misses a shot, and these shots have a tendency to obliterate everything in their path. He is capable of even firing shots to a target that isn't his immediate line of sight, be it at the side of him, or behind him, with little care in the world and still hit the target in question. Due to this, his opponents, no matter the form of combat they employ, tend to have a difficult time fighting Rogue due to the sheer accuracy of his shots. What is interesting to note that he can use his twirling gun for a practical purpose: when faced with oncoming projectiles, he can twirl his gun in the opposing attack's direction to deflect it. Rogue is both graceful and fluid in his movements and attacks, interchanging rapid fire with precision strikes designed to disorient, disable and neutralize her opponents quickly. Additionally, Rogue possesses several tricks and skills associated with his gun, such as being able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable, and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Due to the laborious training that he had undergone, Rogue shows immense power in the ways of street fighting to those who have the unfortunate fate of fighting him; and he is a highly powerful and fierce fighter. Rogue's incredible skill in unarmed combat is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. His preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though he has often used kicks as well. Rogue's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honour at all; attacking from all angles and in every way possible in order to overwhelm the opponent. While fighting, Rogue can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against his enemies. He is a master of a wide variety of martial arts, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest, such as when he was able to take down several of the military trained soldiers. Even more so, he has been able to fight Ellen, one of the series' most powerful characters to a standstill on several occasions. When in battle, Rogue makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Rogue focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keeps them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Rogue tends to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. Rogue's fighting style enables him to strike his opponent swiftly and powerfully with enough force to knock them a fair distance. Physical Attributes '''Immense Strength: As a Wizard of a high rank, Rogue possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. He is strong enough to break an enormous tree in half; and he can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with his sword. Rogue has been shown being able to tear parts from robots' bodies with brute force alone. Another testament to Rogue's monstrous brute strength is that he is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with his fists or throw objects through the air with such force that he can make them ignite and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. Rogue has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Rogue's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound; he demonstrated this when he leaped over thirty feet vertically into the air when he first leaped out of the way of an oncoming car. Immense Speed: Rogue possesses excellent physical ability, capable of feats comparable to at least an Olympic-level athlete. His tremendous raw power, allows him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a second. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. When launched into the air, he can perform several flips before finally landing on ground. He has also shown on several occasions that he can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to his jumps. He is capable of moving so fast that he can annihilate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. He often only appears as a white shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of his true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives her an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Rogue has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; his movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables him to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. Not only that, but his movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will he exert effort in movements. His speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents in the rare chance that he finds one to better analyze their movements or deflect difficult and otherwise fatal strikes with some ease. In addition, Rogue is amazingly well coordinated, as he is able to catch bullets in mid-air; his tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables him to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing himself on one hand. Naturally, with great speed, comes great reflexes. Rogue reacts so swiftly to current events in his battles that it seems as if he has a sixth sense of sorts; even being able to react to attacks and strikes before they are released; it has been shown time and time again that Rogue's reflexes enhance his speed even further, to the point that it seems as if Rogue has the ability to teleport with every movement that he makes. Indifference to Pain and Amazing Invulnerability: Rogue's physical and mental durability and stamina is truly mind-boggling; capable of withstanding nearly any and all onslaughts thrown in his direction. His durability enables him to rise from attack after attack on numerous occasions, more often than not surprising and confounding his foe, striking fear into their hearts. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Rogue has endured, he has never been crippled, nor has he displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, he can survive free-falls from extreme heights, falling face-first from a high point in a skyscraper twice, merely shaking it off after landing. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rogue would show little discomfort. Rogue's durability is high enough to where he can take blows from beings with "magic"-enhanced strength and not be fatally injured. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. He can exert herself at peak capacity for an hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. If he is penetrated by certain projectiles, the internal pressure could be utilized to propel them outwards from the body, as demonstrated by him against throwing knives. He also is able to catch a magical blast with the teeth; he possesses near-maximized physical endurance to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out. Assorted Others Immense Intelligence: Rogue has shown to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Rogue appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Rogue's intellect is one of the key skills of his fighting style; though by the time he decides to focus on physical skills, Rogue has taken up a habit of enduring his foe's blows while analyzing and breaking down the structure of the techniques, which grants him the ability to quickly overcome them the second time around. He is able to deceive and manipulate others around her in different ways for a variety of purposes; and he also displayed the ability to be so extremely capable of lying effectively that even Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott could not sense it regardless of how blatant the lie was, showing that Rogue did not feel remorse for lying or many of his other actions, showing the ability to realize whether or not someone was telling the truth. Rogue is a recognized genius; though this only applies to certain subjects, i.e. the things that interest him a lot; which isn't very much due to him narrowly defined interests. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the worlds, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. Lastly, he has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Rogue is a very insightful person, regularly showing more understanding of many a situation than anyone would ever expect from a person like him. Spirit Aura: Out of the many different forms of auras awakened by many different Spirit, one of the most unusual user's would have to be Rogue. It has not yet been determined why, but when first awakened, Rogue's aura had an opposite effect on him, resulting in his body slowly staying the same shape due to the unusual aura signature that is in his body. It's because of this unusual magic signature that his body stops the natural replication of his cells, which leads to him not growing out physically, only mentally. Despite the current body he has, his aura is known to be one of the most fierce by far, due to the unusual signature, the use of his aura is that of an S-class Spirit, allowing him to do incredible feats. When unleashing his aura, it will take the form of an almost transparent, wave-like aura that surrounds his entire body in circles like what you see if you drop a pebble into a pond. * Monster Spirit Aura: Rogue is classified as a Monster in terms of his aura. Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful Spirits are capable of this aura, and are generally S-Class or higher Spirits. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of an attack. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Wizard Abilities Combat Wiring Suit Weapons Absolute Duo '(アブソリュート・デュオ, ''Abusoryūto Duo): Absolute Duo is a rather strange weapon, as it is actually two twin pistols being called "one", thus being crudely labeled as '''the twins. The Absolute Duo was originally a broken silver gun that had been dumped in away since it failed the Spirit Weapon Project, which was a experiment of having Spirit energy being fired out of the gun, instead of regular lead bullets, and it is powered by an artifical Sephira Stone installed inside. However, it was found by Rogue, who at the time, was in desperate need of a weapon that he can use as a Wizard. After discovering it, Rogue fixed it to the best of his ability and divided the gun into two guns instead of one. Absolute Duo was an extremely dangerous weapon that was able to fire Rogue's own solar energy, enhancing each attack with a devastating burn. By studying the two weapons closely, Rogue realized that both were eligible candidates for powering his solar aura into the two guns. Rogue set to work right away, constantly tweaking the weapons until it was absolutely perfect. Absolute Duo is now capable of smoothly release concentrated solar energy from the gun instead of bullets or beams. Absolute Duo, is a Specialized twin pistol based off the long-barreled Silver Series Silver Horn. It is inputted with most of Rogue's high level solar energy. Rogue has used Absolute Duo to cast high precision attacks, decomposing needle-sized holes which target his opponents' nerves and blood vessels to incapacitate and cause severe pain. With several absorption Sephira Stones(artifical) implanted into it so that the guns can absorb solar energy, and convert it into concentrated spheres of what seems to be light. The two guns respectively are called Lanmaoil(ランマオイル, Ranmaoiru) and Tuirnegnás(トゥアーネグンス, Tuānegunsu). In addition of being able to fire sun energy powered by Rogue, it is also known to be having their own specialty, Lanmaoil, greatly increases the speed of it's wielder when in combat. However, Tuirnegás,is more focused on power and firing type. According to Rogue, Tuirnegás became stronger after each fire, and the maximum amount of adrenaline boost may be achieved by Tuirnegás. In battle, Rogue combines these two weapons while attacking his opponents, thus, increasing the effectiveness level of the Dual Guns. Dragon Hunter '(ドラゴンハンター, ''Doragon Hantaa): Dragon Hunter is a powerful '''gunblade (ガンブレード, Ganburēdo); it is the prototype to all gunblades; however, its mechanisms are far less refined. In fact, Dragon Hunter is merely a sword with a revolver chamber, which serves as the hilt for the blade. Dragon Hunter is classified as a short broadsword; from tip to handle, it is approximately three to four feet long, with a single-edged, with a blade approximately four inches wide. It sports a bolted steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt; possessing winged motif etched upon it, which is tinted a shade of gold. Dragon Hunter is white with engraved marks on it, a prominent sharpened edge and the slots are equipped with a latch cover. Essentially, the gunblade is exactly what it says on the tin. The weapon is an ingenious integration of sword and firearm into a single instrument for killing purposes. The weapon is equally capable of dispatching enemies at close-quarters and at range. Despite its name it cannot be used as an actual gun, meaning it does not fire projectiles, and can therefore only be used in melee combat, making it more like a gun supplementing a sword than a blade supplementing a firearm, e.g. a bayonet on a rifle. The firing of the gunblade's rounds induces a tremor in the blade, causing it to deal additional damage to whatever it strikes. When attacking Rogue uses the recoil from a triggered round to drive the blade back after attacking and quickly move into position for a second attack, allowing him to use powerful multi-hit combos that hit several times in rapid succession. It is mentioned that because of how the gunblade is used in order to achieve optimal performance, the weapon is considered an old-fashioned and notoriously difficult weapon to use in comparison to regular swords. The aura around the blade changes colours depending on Rogue's magical power, from a dark blue or purple when he has nearly expended it all, to a bright blue or white when he is in top shape. |-| = |-| = ''':The is a CR-Unit wiring suit designed by Sora himself, so that he would have more protection in battle as well as more combat versatility. The suit is black in color and it primarily implements two devices into it. One would be the Maneuver Gear System which allows Eugene better maneuverability as one could guess from the name. The other device implemented into the suit is the Jumper Gauntlet and the Jumpers themselves which allow Rogue to jump high in the air, the maximun being all the way to the clouds. In order for the suit to utilize the Jumper system, the suit can also absorb the air around it, and then releasing all the air to perform a boosted jump. The suit is additionally bullet-proof, water-proof and fire-proof Spirit Abilities Angel '''Rengoku (煉獄'', Rengoku, Lit. Purgatory''):??? Astral Armor ??? Skills Solar Dragon With Solar Dragon, Rogue can create, control, and manipulate solar energy at will. It allows Rogue to incorporate the element of the sun into his body which allows him to produce solar energy from any part of his body, including his lungs, giving him the ability to, in essence, breathe solar energy. The solar energy he manipulates is incredibly deadly; it is somewhat acidic in properties, and can melt most substances frighteningly quickly. The generated heat can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. Such heat has a “piercing” effect to it, causing penetrating damage alongside devouring. It is described as a mix between a Fire Dragon and a White Dragon or Light Dragon. More of Rogue's techniques will be revealed in Date A Live Infinity. * Solar Dragon's Roar (日竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō): Rogue gathers lots of heat and light within his mouth and then releases them towards the opponent when ready. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and heat and is capable of travelling for long distances, wreaking whatever it passes. It is known to have two forms; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach defenses of the opponent. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an defense is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is more like a classic beam attack: the particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure heat and destroying the target from within him/her. * Solar Dragon's Scorching Hammer (日竜の撃鉄, Hiryū no Gekitetsu): Rogue engulfs intense heat and light around both his fist and forearms and uses it to strike the target, to perform a devastating blow using his arms. The punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this punch, Rogue stands with his fists very close to the target. A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizon line, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular punch due to being infused with Rogue's element of heat and light, which focuses at the very tips of his knuckles in the form of heat and light surrounding his whole forearm. Alternately, Rogue can release his attack, forming an enormous fist consisting of heat, which shoots foward at tremendous speeds with the intention to pummel or stun the opponent while burning them up. Relationships |-| Friends = ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? |-| Enemies = ??? Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for Rogue. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: CB (in between the two somewhere) * Angel: S ** Strength: 141 ** Consistency: 125 ** Spiritual Power: 159 ** Agility: 157 ** Intelligence: 154 Trivia * Appearance is based off of Shibe Tatsuya from the anime/light novel series, The Irregular in Magic High School. * Rogue and Shiro share many traits, making them rather good friends. * This will probably be the author's longest character. The author sincerely hopes that she doesn't have to make another character like this. Category:Male Category:Spirit